Neon Idol Academy Wikia:Chat/Logs/29 July 2016
03:38:26 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Hi WILD 03:38:29 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: !test 03:38:30 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: tset¡ 03:38:33 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: what do you want? 03:38:50 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Nothing I just wanted to see if you were here 03:38:54 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i am. 03:39:14 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I'm not linking anybody 03:39:18 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i'm done with althist. 03:39:49 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Why? 03:40:21 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Is because the trolls 03:40:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: a lot of things 03:40:36 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: and then this USA chanting pushed me over. 03:41:01 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Oh 03:41:12 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Is it all the shitstorms and being unable to deal with it 03:41:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: Yes. 03:41:41 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Tbh you should have been made a chat mod 03:42:17 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i respect that people have pride in being American, but don't push it over the edge. 03:42:33 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: The spamming is annoying 03:42:45 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I think it would be best for you just to avoid chat 03:43:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: In the 2 years i've been in althist, never has it gotten so annoying. 03:44:02 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: It's the USA elections 03:44:07 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: What can you expect? 03:44:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: I could expect iless USA chanting. 03:44:47 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Having LL come on chat and being LL annoys me 03:45:13 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: LL, complaining annoys me. 03:45:44 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Are you going to keep making TLS or are you going to stop 03:45:58 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i'm going to make tls and stuff 03:46:14 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Are you going to quit PM4 03:46:20 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i mean i could go back on chat given protection. 03:46:28 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: not sure. 03:46:46 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I hope atleast sbr continues 03:47:19 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: i'm going back on 03:47:28 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: k 03:47:31 CHAT WILDSTARSKAORI: but if i hear one more usa out of any of them 03:47:56 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: I'm betting UR will do it 03:38 !test 03:38 tset¡ 03:38 what do you want? 03:39 Nothing I just wanted to see if you were here 03:39 i am. 03:39 I'm not linking anybody 03:39 i'm done with althist. 03:40 Why? 03:40 Is because the trolls 03:40 a lot of things 03:40 and then this USA chanting pushed me over. 03:41 Oh 03:41 Is it all the shitstorms and being unable to deal with it 03:41 Yes. 03:41 Tbh you should have been made a chat mod 03:42 i respect that people have pride in being American, but don't push it over the edge. 03:42 The spamming is annoying 03:42 I think it would be best for you just to avoid chat 03:43 In the 2 years i've been in althist, never has it gotten so annoying. 03:44 It's the USA elections 03:44 What can you expect? 03:44 I could expect less USA chanting. 03:44 Having LL come on chat and being LL annoys me 03:45 LL, complaining annoys me. 03:45 Are you going to keep making TLS or are you going to stop 03:46 i'm going to make tls and stuff 03:46 Are you going to quit PM4 03:46 i mean i could go back on chat given protection. 03:46 not sure. 03:46 I hope atleast sbr continues 03:47 i'm going back on 03:47 k 03:47 but if i hear one more usa out of any of them 03:48 I'm betting UR will do it 10:07 !on 10:07 Already up and running! 10:07 !test 10:07 !on 10:07 !test 10:07 Wild you are broken 10:07 !seen United Republic 10:07 Last time I saw United Republic was on: Sunday, July 24, 2016 at 03:57:08 (UTC) 10:08 !seen Belialoftheillusions : 10:08 I have not seen Belialoftheillusions :. Sorry. 10:08 I have not seen Belialoftheillusions :. Sorry. 10:08 -.- 10:08 !seen Belialoftheillusions 10:08 I have not seen Belialoftheillusions . Sorry. 10:08 I have not seen Belialoftheillusions . Sorry. 10:08 !seen Belialoftheillusions 10:08 Right now fam 10:08 !seen Belialoftheillusions 10:08 Last time I saw Belialoftheillusions was on: Friday, July 29, 2016 at 22:08:49 (UTC) 10:08 Right now fam 10:08 !seen WILDSTARSKAORI 10:08 Right now fam 10:08 Last time I saw WILDSTARSKAORI was on: Friday, July 29, 2016 at 22:08:07 (UTC) 10:08 lol 10:08 Nigga 10:09 !disable 10:09 Swear checking is already disabled. 10:09 Swear checking is already disabled. 10:09 !tell Scarlet Outlaw that: You need to quit the weed 10:09 Okay! I will tell Scarlet Outlaw that next time we meet. 10:44 !on 10:44 Already up and running! 10:44 !enabe 10:45 10:45 10:45 10:45 10:45 !seen 10:47 !ON 10:47 !on 10:47 Already up and running! 10:47 !enable 10:47 Enabling swear checking! 10:47 !seen United Republic 10:47 Last time I saw United Republic was on: Sunday, July 24, 2016 at 03:57:08 (UTC) 10:47 !memes 10:47 not today satan 10:47 !fun 10:47 Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 10:47 !memes 10:47 not today satan 10:47 !memes 10:47 not today satan 10:47 !satan 22:49:05 CHAT Octivian Marius: !seen Belialoftheillusions 22:49:05 CHAT Belialoftheillusions: Right now fam 22:52:46 CHAT : Octivian Marius has finished rehearsing, it's break time!! 2016 04 23